Watching A Very Potter Musical
by Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: The Harry Potter Characters watch 'A Very Potter Musical' by Team StarKid.
1. Chapter 1: Part 0

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

**A/N: **Because I am the weirdest person in the world.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. JK Rolling owns Harry Potter and Starkid owns the best musical in the world, AKA: A Very Potter Musical.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Part 0.**

Really, it had been a shock when Harry Potter had been somehow transported into a room all of a sudden while he was sitting in his small room in number four Privet Drive on August 20th, 1994 after having that odd dream and seeing that old man get murdered by Voldemort's snake... But not before the old mad had overheard Voldemort's plans to kill him.

Before he got a chance to look around the room, both of his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger landed next to him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around the fairly disgruntled Harry, who had not seen in almost three months, though she had been in contact with him at the Burrow.

"Hey mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder, before looking around the room which looked like the Gryffindor common room, but their was an odd contraption on a table connected to what looked like a television. "Sooooo, where are we?"

"I don't know, I was here a second before you two got here."

"Well, let's-" Hermione said, getting cut off by a flash in the room, and when it cleared, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley were looking windswept from apparently falling from the ceiling.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, while Ginny got a slightly blush from looking at Harry for 'too long'.

Another flash filled the room, and out from it came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

"YOU!" Severus and Sirius cried at the same time, whipping their wands out. (**A/N**:...Perverts...)

Remus sighed and slapped Sirius' arm. He hadn't seen his best friend for at least two months now, and now that he see's him, that's how he acts? Typical Padfoot.

Fred and George's eyes widened. Why was Sirius Black in a room with their brother, sister, Harry, Hermione, and ex-professor? While they may have been pranksters, they still cared about what happened to their family, and Black was supposedly dangerous.

"Oww, Remus!" Sirius cried.

"If you had enough sense to notice, your godson is here." Remus sighed, exasperated at the dog animagus already.

Draco was watching this all with disdain.

Whay in his Pureblood god was he doing here?

"Harry!" Sirius said, running to hug his godson, but to his utter shock, a note had flew out of nowhere, and hit Sirius plain in the face.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Remus all started laughing as Sirius recoiled backwards in shock, falling on his bum.

Harry, still recovering from his laughter, went to Sirius and peeled the note off from his godfathers face, not bothering to help his godfather up.

"Erm, it's a note." He said, stating the obvious.

"I could see that, scarhead." Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said, glaring at the feminine-looking boy.

"No, you shut up Weasel."

This had Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione glaring at the heir of the Malfoys.

Harry huffed. The feminine-looking boy was annoying him, and probably the rest of Wizarding Britain, after all, who would complain about telling their father if the pudding didn't taste good.

_"Dear people." _Harry read. _"Here I am, in summer of the year 2017 on something that is called the internet with my two brothers. Now, seeing as The life of Harry Potter has been recored all over the world-Severus Snape if you dare say something about da- err Harry being a git, or something else like that, feel my and my brothers wrath and cousins wrath!"_

Severus glared at Harry.

"At least read it correctly!" Severus roared, snatching the note away from Harry, getting glares from all of Harry's friends.

Severus frowned. Potter was reading it correctly.

He shoved the note back to a smug looking Harry, who continues to read.

_ "See," _Harry noted the different handwriting. _"we were looking up Harry Potter on the internet, because we are just cool like that, and we can do that."_ The writing changed again. _"James!" _

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. James?

_"Sorry Lil's." _

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look of shock. That was the nickname that Lily had been branded since 7th year. But it couldn't be possible, James and Lily had been dead for about 13 years now and this apparently came from 2017.

_"You better be."_ The writing changed once more. That was really starting to annoy Harry. _"But yeah, we found two musical's based on Harry Potter's seven years, though it is all mixed up, but that makes life better, doesn't it?"_ The writing changed once more, which shocked Harry, because it was a new person, and it was close to his. "_Would you two stop rambling? You know you're using a quick-quill, right? And mom and dad might come back in a second. Hurry it up."_ Another change, it was 'Lils'._ "Sorry Al! But as my brothers were telling me to do, we sent this too you, because we thought it might be a laugh. While all of you have a part in this, Remus, Sirius, U- Erm Freddie, and Unc- Georgie, you four won't have a part until the second musical. But we wouldn't exclude the four of you from seeing this! But while we got you guys, we couldn't get the other people that are important in this... But it's a win-win anyways! You all weren't doing anything worthwhile. I mean making potions, running away from the ministry. Again, nothing worthwhile. Anyways, you will see a computer, A- Mione will know how it works probably. I think it came around the 80's... I'm really not sure... If not, the very first clip is already pre-loaded, and you will just have to click one clip to get to the next! So happy watching! - Lily, James, and Al."_

Everyone was looking at Harry, who was also looking shocked, gaping.

Draco broke the silence.

"I'm not staying in a bloody room with you people! I have better things to do than watch something about _Potter_." Draco spat heading for what was obviously was a door.

The moment that Draco touched the doorknob, however, he turned in a blond ferret.

Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, and Ron started to laugh, while Hermione smirked, amused and Severus glared.

Another note suddenly appeared. which snapped them out of their laughter.

George was still chuckling, but he grabbed the note anyways.

_"Forgot to mention, I rigged it so that if anyone tries to get out, gets pranked. That also happens when someone tries to hex someone. - James." _George looked up from the note, up to Fred.

"It's a prankster!" Fred said, smirking.

Draco, by then, had changed back into a human, his robes still intact.

"Best moment of my life," Ron muttered to Harry, both of whom were laughing.

"Lets watch then!" Sirius clapped loudly, getting everyone's eyes on him.

"Erm, first. Fred, George, Ginny, don't worry about Sirius. He wouldn't hurt a flea. He's innocent, we will tell you about it later, now shall we watch." Remus said successfully changing the subject. Fred and George nodded, letting it pass for now. It had nothing to do with them.

The ten people each got a couch which fit two people each. Ron and Harry shared one, while Hermione and Ginny shared the next. Fred and George the next. Then Remus and Sirius, and finally Severus and Draco.

Hermione clicked the mouse.

"This should made it work... Bloody thing..."

Ron gasped playfully, though he was shocked. "Did Hermione Granger just curse?"

Harry, Fred and George laughed.

"Shut up Ronald." She clicked a button. "There, it should start playing now..."

As she sat down, the video began to start.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I am evil. Next part up in a minute.

**Optimistic Dreamer**(3-12-11)


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

**A/N: **AND SO IT BEGINS! Te Epic tail of Love, humor, and RUMBLEROAR!

**Bold** = **the Musical.**

**Disclaimer: **I really own nothing. Not Harry Potter. Not A Very Potter Musical. Yup. U-huh.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 1.**

As their was a few frets off of what sounded like a guitar and or a cello, the television screen faded from black, to showing the title of the musical.

**"A VERY POTTER MUSICAL: THE FAN MADE MUSICAL."**

Harry groaned an hid his head in his hands.

"A Very Potter Musical! You hear that George!" Fred laughed.

"You bet I do!" George laughed. "What next, 'Have a Very Harry day!'"

Ron bit his lip, to hide his laughter. He wanted to laugh, but he really didn't want to get his head bitten off by Hermione.

Severus sneered. This was only going to make the boy's head already bigger than it was.

Hermione huffed. The twins wouldn't even let them get through the very first line without interrupting!

"Shut up!" She said, playing the clip once more.

**The screen moved once more to show a boy of medium hight, with a small afro, glasses, a lightning bolt scar, who was sitting on a suitcase, while he wore the Hogwarts basic uniform. **

"Is that supposed to be me?" Harry choked out, shocked.

"I guess so." Ron laughed.

"Could be worse, Harry" Sirius laughed, smiling at his godson.

"Yes, you could be a 35 year old man that still acts like a child." Remus said with a smirk, looking at Sirius.

"Shut up Moony!" Sirius said, making Fred and George look at each other. Moony? No, it couldn't be possible.

They didn't get the chance to ask their question, because Hermione played the video again.

**HARRY:** **Underneath these stairs**, **I hear the sneers and feel glares of** **my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.**

"Wait, what?" Hermione said, pausing the video.

"Hermione, weren't you the one who wanted to watch the video in the first place?" Harry said, quickly. He really didn't want to talk about the Dursleys.

Hermione huffed ad played the video again.

**HARRY: Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lighting scar, to know that they'll never ever give me what I want.**

A few chuckles came from the room as Severus sneered. The attention-seeking prat couldn't even respect his relatives!

**HARRY: I know I don't deserve these, stupid rules made by the Dursleys, here on Privet drive. Can't take all of these muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive.**

Hermione chuckled as the music got faster, and 'Harry' started singing louder.

**HARRY: I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now!**

Ginny bit her lip. Harry's portrayer wasn't a bad singer.

As she did this, 'Harry' began to stand up.

**HARRY: I gotta get back to Hogwarts!**

This made everyone besides Severus and Draco start laughing, though the latter was amused, not that he would ever admit it.

"Harry," Fred said when things had calmed down some. "I will pay you 30 galleons if you do that in the Great hall!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No thanks. I can't sing."

Hermione took this as a chance to press play.

**HARRY: I gotta get back to schoooool. Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool.**

Everyone, with the obvious exceptions, laughed as the fake 'Harry' fixed his tie and his glasses.

Fred and George shook their heads. The lyrics weren't half-bad.

**The on-screen Harry began to count on his fingers as he sung once more. **

**HARRY: Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-**

On-screen Harry began to flip his suit-case around before sitting one it once more.

**HARRY: I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die,**

"Someone's morbid," George said with a smirk.

**HARRY: And it's gonna be totally awesome!**

Snorts filled the room, no exception.

**Harry stood up again, but took a wand out of his pocket.**

**HARRY: I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand.**

**Harry sorta bent the fake wand.**

**HARRY: Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome!**

Both boys were sniggering at this, as the camera suddenly to the right, and a tall tan man, wearing a red wig came on stage.

No could really hold in their laughs at that.

**RON: Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

"Ron, don't quit your day job." Ginny said, laughing.

"...What?"

Ginny shook her head and payed attention to the screen again.

**RON: Did somebody say Ron Weasley? What's up, buddy?**

Hermione laughed as 'Harry' and 'Ron' hugged really fast. It was rare when her two friends did that.

**RON: Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to go get... some... Floo Powder. But, uh, we gotta get going, come on get your trunk, let's go.**

**HARRY: Where we goin'?**

**RON: Diagon Alley, of course!**

All of the Gryffindors were laughing at the expression on 'Ron's' face.

Harry could of sworn he heard Ron mutter. "I don't make that expression, do I?"

**RON & HARRY: Floo Powder power, Floo powder power, Floo Powder power, Floo Powder power.**

Everyone laughed as 'Harry' and 'Ron' started waving their arms around.

**RON: ** **It's been so long, but we're going back**. **Don't go for work, don't go there for class,**

This caused Hermione to glare at her two boys.

**HARRY:**  
**As long as were together-**

**RON:**  
**- gonna kick some ass.**

**HARRY & RON:**  
**... and its gonna be totally awesome!**

Fred snorted as 'Ron's' character made some weird sign with his fingers, followed by 'Harry'. That could be good blackmail material. (**A/N:** It is ridiculous...)

**HARRY & RON: This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm.**

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but the music began to play again, in coming a rather frumpy looking girl from behind 'Harry' and 'Ron'.

**HERMIONE: But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class, if we want to pass our OWLS!**

Hermione looked offended. "I do NOT look like that!"

Ginny sent Hermione a sympathetic look.

**ALL THREE: WOAH!**

**RON: God, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill? **

**HARRY: Geez...**

If looks could kill, Ron would be six feet under.

Harry bit his tounge to stop him from laughing as he heard Ron mutter. "Well it's true."

**HERMIONE: Because, guys, school's not all about having fun! We have to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!**

**HARRY: Oh...**

"Yes, Hermione, but while it is good to have study time, it's good to relax too." Remus said, smiling at the girl.

Hermione huffed. She let Harry and Ron relax! That was what she did most of them time! This stupid musical was making her look like she a dictator! She was nothing like Cesar!

**HERMIONE: **  
**I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart**, **check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start**. **What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, ****and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome.**

At least her character wasn't a bad singer, not that she cared, _obviously_. *Note sarcasm*

**HERMIONE: This year I plan to study a lot...**

"It never changes!" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

**RON: That would be cool if you were actually hot**

**HARRY: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!**

Both Hermione and Ginny were glaring at the two boys.

"Hey! It's not us!" Harry said, defending himself and Ron. He go a pillow to the head.

"Even so." It was, surprisingly, Ginny who said this and threw the pillow.

**RON: And that's cool...**

**HERMIONE: ...and that's totally awesome**

**HARRY, RON, HERMIONE: Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!**

Sirius then started muttering something about haromization, which made everyone send him odd looks.

As More people piled in, Draco's eye twitched as he saw a short blond. No... that couldn't be him.

**HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE: We're sick of summer and this waiting around. It's like we're sitting in the lost and found. Don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see how...**

"Bit pitchy, Dog." Sirius said, making Fred and George snort, hile the others sent him more odd looks.

**HARRY & RON: We gotta get back to Hogwarts! **

Everyone but Severus and Draco laughed as Harry got up in Hermione's face.

As the three actors crossed the stage and Harry warped an arm around each of their shoulders, they sung once more.

**HARRY, RON, & HERMIONE: We gotta get back to school, we gotta get back to hogwarts, where everything is magic-cooooool.**

"Ad they couldn't come up with a rhyme for 'school'?" Hermione scoffed.

"Hermione, they did that on purpose."

Harry got a glare in return.

While this was going on Fred, George, Sirius, and Ginny were all laughing -at the expression that had just been on 'Hermione's' face.

**EVERYONE: Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,**

Everyone jumped a little as a large group of people started singing with the trio.

**EVERYONE: to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS.**

**HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:**  
**- I think we're going back...**

"Next clip!" Sirius, Fred, and George said, disapointed when nothing else came up.

"Hold your wigs on..." Hermione said, pressing on the next clip.

* * *

**A/N:** And I am exhausted. It is around 3:20 here in California, and I stayed up this late while I was tried and sick, just to write this... Though my humor is horrible right now, I hope you enjoy this, and there might be another update sometime tomorrow(Sunday) or later today!

Thank you! Please review!

**Optimistic Dreamer.**(3-12-11)


	3. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

**A/N: **_*Spits milk all over the place.* _18 reviews! Wow! I wasn't expecting that! I am very sorry for not updating sooner! I have been sorta busy DX! I am a little sick... Boo...

And I REALLY want to listen to Nirvana... (No, not 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' I was think more along the lines of 'Love Buzz'. Great song.)

And to **Queen of the Elementals 09**: I would say 4th year. A hint to that, was when I wrote "Yes, you could be a 35 year old man that still acts like a child." and Sirius died in 5th year, when he was 36. But that was a hard clue, wasn't it. Hehe, Well, and I also said August 20th, 1994 in the first chapter, so it is right after he had the nightmare about Frank Bryce, and Voldie.

NOTE: If you want to listen to the soundtrack while reading this: http:/teamstarkid . bandcamp . com/album/a-very-potter-musical (Remove the spaces)

**Chapter 3: Part 2.**

**Hermione clicked the next clip, grumbling about demanding red-headed twins.**

As the next clip started, everyone got attentive.

**GINNY: Ron! You're supposed to take me to Madam Malkin's and use those sickles mom gave you for my robe fitting!**

Ginny looked in horror. Was that annoying creature supposed to be her? (**A/N:** I love Jamie, so please don't take it the wrong way. First impressions after all...) It didn't even look like her!

Everyone laughed as the on-screen Ron moved his hands around as if he was trying to shield himself from a wild animal.

"Aww, is ickle Ronnikins afwaid of wittle Gin-gin?" Fred said in a baby voice.

Ginny growled like a tiger, which made the twins do what on-screen Ron was doing, which made Ginny join in with the laughter with a smug look on her face.

**HARRY: Uh, who's this?**

**RON: Uh, this is stupid little dumb sister Ginny. She's a freshmen. Ginny, this is Harry. Harry Potter. This is Harry Potter.**

Ginny now growled at Ron now.

Ron shivered and leaned into Harry.

"Since when did Ginny turn into a beast?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. Ron really was tactless, like Hermione would always rant about.

"Moving on," Hermione said, and pressed play. She didn't want to see a fight start out... Oh, who was she kidding! Ron deserved's it sometimes!

**GINNY: Your Harry Potter. You're the boy-who-lived! **

Both Harry and Ginny grimaced.

**HARRY: Yeah, and you're Ginny.**

**GINNY: Oh, It's Ginevra.**

Ginny grimaced once more. That name was ridiculous! What possessed her mother in naming her that, she would never know!

**HARRY: Cool, Ginny's fine.**

"Nice one mate," Ron said with a grin.

**RON: Stupid sister!**

**GINNY: Aaah!**

Ginny watched in amusement as her brother's character proceeded to fake slap her.

"You know what will happen if you ever do that, right?" She said, an eyebrow raised, looking at all of her brothers.

Ron, Fred, and George all crossed their legs... They didn't feel like getting castrated anytime soon.

**RON: Don't crowd the famous friend.**

Sirius snorted in amusement as Ron and Harry said laughing lowly as Ron's actor put an arm over Harry's actor.

**HERMIONE: Do you hear music or something?**

**HARRY: Music? What are you talking about? **

**RON: Yeah, someone's coming. **

**HARRY: Someone's coming.**

Hermione snorted in amusement. Did they really have to repeat each other? It reminded her of the twins.

"Oy," Fred, or was it George, said. "That's our thing."

"Yeah, stop trying to steal our thing." The other finished.

**RON: Oh.**

**'Ron' pulled 'Ginny' away. **

"What's going on?" Sirius asked Remus. (**_A/N:_** _And I say, eh yeah, yeah, yeah, I said hey! What's goin' on!_)

"New characters, moron." He replied.

**CHO'S POSSY: Cho Chang, Domo arigato, Cho Chang, Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang Happy, Happy New Year, Cho Chang .**

Everyone was laughing at the end of this, because of the way the three girls danced.

Harry, however, felt his stomach flop uncontrolably. As if a tidal wave was happening inside of his stomach, and it wasn't even Cho. '_Stupid body fluids.'_ he thought to himself, having heard it on one of Aunts shows that she watched on the Telly.

**GINNY: Oh, who's that?**

**HARRY: That's Cho Chang.**

**RON: That's the girl Harry's been in totally been in love with since freshmen year. **

The glare that the blushing Harry sent Ron made the Red-head hide behind Hermione.

"Oooo," George suddenly said.

"Looks like ickle Harrykins has a crush." Fred said in a baby voice.

"Shut. Up." Harry growled, blushing bright red.

Hermione, deciding to be nice, pressed play again.

**HERMIONE: Yeah, but he won't say anything to her.**

**RON: Yeah, you don't tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot. **

"Amen." Sirius said.

**GINNY: Konnichiwa , Cho Chang. It is good to meet you, I am 'Ginny Weasley'.**

Ginny huffed. She was NOT like that.

**LAVENDER: Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!**

"Then who are you?" Ron asked, an eyebrow raised, but he was laughing anyways with the others.

Hermione scoffed. "'Ain't' isn't a real word."

Ron and Harry both sent her a look that said, 'Does it really matter?'.

**RON: That's Lavender Brown! **

**He made a slapping motion with his hands. **

**GINNY: Aaah!**

**RON: Racist sister!**

Everybody couldn't help but laugh at that.

**CHO: Hey, hey, it's all right! I'm Cho Chang ya'll.**

Harry felt his stomach flop.

Everyone else was laughing and giggling. It made no sense!

"Stop giggling, Sirius." Remus said, looking disturbed.

"You stop giggling, Remus."

"I'm not."

"Then shut up."

Remus sighed, exasperated with his friend.

**HARRY: She is totally perfect! **

**RON: To bad she's dating Cedric Diggory, though, huh?**

"The Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, the Hufflepuff."

**HARRY: What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory? **

***Everyone get's pushed down* **

**CEDRIC: Cho Chang! I am so in love, with Cho Chang. ****From Bangkok to Ding Dang. ****I sing my love aloud for Cho Chaaang .**

Everyone, sans Harry, Draco and Severus, were laughing at that.

Harry was not amused at all. What did Cho see in a Hufflepuff like that?

**HARRY: I hate that guy. I hate him.**

**RON: So are we gonna get those robes or not!**

**GINNY: Okay, alright! I'm going!**

**RON: God, sister!**

Fred and George snorted. Their younger siblings so acted like that.

**The four walked off stage, and someone walked on.**

**GOYLE : Present your arm nerd!**

Draco raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be Crabbe and Goyle?

**NEVILLE: B-bu-, w-what?**

**GOYLE: Indian burn, hex! **

**NEVILLE: GYAH!**

**RON: Oh, Crabbe and Goyle... **

Everyone snorted.

**GINNY: Oh, are you okay?**

**HARRY: Hey, why don't you just leave Neville Longbottom alone, huh?**

**GOYLE: Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter! You think all because your famous, you can boss everyone around.**

Severus snorted. That was the truest statement known to man.

**HARRY: No, I just don't think it's cool for guys your size to be picking on guys like Neville, come on.**

**GOYLE: Oh, well, you know what I think? I think, glasses are for nerds! **

"No they aren't." Harry huffed.

**GOYLE: CRUSH! We hate nerds!**

**CRABBE: And girls!**

"That explains so much."

**RON: Well, you asked for it! You don't mess with Harry Potter! He defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby! **

The twins laughed as 'Ron' practically hid behind 'Hermione'.

**HERMIONE: All right, everyone just calm down. Occulus reparo! **

**HARRY: Woah, cool!**

"Need to remember that spell..." Harry mutttered.

**HERMIONE: Now let's leave these big baby childish jerks alone.**

"Nice one, Hermione."

"Thank you."

**DRACO: Did someone say Draco Malfoy?**

Everyone besides Draco and Severus were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. Draco was being played by a girl! Severus' mouth was twitching slightly though.

Draco was gapping. He, he was not a girl!

_'Damn muggles...'_ he thought with disdain.

Hermione, who was also laughing, pressed play again.

**RON: What do you want, Draco?**

**DRACO: Crabbe, Goyle. Be a pair of (*Unknown word*) and pay for my robes, will you. So, Potter. Back for another year at Hogwarts, are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with the higher caliber of wizard!**

They laughed again as 'Draco' put 'his' hands on 'his' hips.

**HARRY: Ron & Hermione are my best friends in the whole world, I wouldn't trade them for anything.**

"Aww, thanks Harry." Hermione said, smiling.

"Thanks mate." Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Get a room." Fred said, grinning.

The trio glared at Fred.

The others besides Ginny were laughing because 'Ron' had just pushed 'Ginny' out of the way.

**DRACO: Have it your way. Wait! Don't tell me... Red hair, Hand-me-down robes, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley!**

"And proud of it." Ginny said, glaring at Malfoy, whom glared back.

**RON: Oh, lay off Malfoy. She may be a pain in the ass, but she's my pain in the ass.**

"You do care." Ginny said.

"'Course I do."

**DRACO: Well, isn't this cute. It's like a little loser family! Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs.**

Draco found himself agreeing with his musical-self... Maybe just one muggle was okay, as long as they though Hogwarts was going in a horrible direction.

**DRACO: Luckily next year, I'll be transfered to Pigfarts! **

This had all the boys, sans Snape, laughing, even Draco was laughing.

"Pig," Fred laughed.

"farts!"

Hermione let them laugh, and pressed play again when they stopped.

**DRACO: This year you bet, gonna get out of here, the reign of Malfoy is quite near, I'll have the greatest wizard career, it's gonna be totally awesome.**

The children and Sirius were all laughing at this, sans Draco, who had to admit it was a tad amusing.

Remus was chuckling, while Snape was being a sour-puss.

**DRACO: Look out world, for the dawn of the day, where everyone will do, whatever I say! And Potter won't be in my way, and I'll be the one who is totally awesome! **

"Aren't I already totally awesome?" Draco scoffed.

"No." The teens said.

He glared at them.

**GOYLE: Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome. **

**Hermione: Guys, come on! We're going to miss the train!**

**EVERYONE: Who knows how fast, this year's gonna go! Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer, flow.**

**Harry: Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho! **

Harry flushed and the others laughed.

**RON: Oh no, that be WAY to awesome.**

Ron laughed sheepishly as Harry glared half-heartedly at him.

**EVERYONE: We're back to learn everything that we can, it's great to come back to where we began. And here we ARE! And Alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome! Come on and teach us everything you know! The summer's over and we're itchin' to go.**

**NEVILLE: I think we're ready for... Albus Dumbledore!**

**EVERYONE: Aaaaaaaah...**

**DUMBLEDORE: Welcome...**

"Oh god," Harry said in between laughs. The Dumbledore looked... wow.

Even Severus thought that it was funny, though he would never admit it.

**DUMBLEDORE: All of you, to Hogwarts! I welcome all of you to school... Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool. Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts. Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools. Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, I'd like to go over just a couple of rules: My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me, Dumbledore. I suppose you can call me Albus if you wanted detention. I'm just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus!**

"Nice one." Harry snorted to Ron.

"Wanna try it when we get back?"

"Nah, leave that to the twins."

**EVERYONE: Back to Wizards and Witches and magical beasts, to Goblins and Ghosts to Magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts! **

Hermione sent Harry an odd look. Harry was bobbing his head to the music.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"What? It's catchy!" He said, grinning.

**EVERYONE: Back to spells, and enchantments, potions and Gryffindors! Hufflepuffs! Ravenclaws! Slytherins! Back to the place where our story begins At Hogwarts, Hogwarts.**

**DUMBLEDORE: I'm sorry, what's its name? **

**EVERYONE: Hogwarts! Hogwarts! **

**DUMBLEDORE: I didn't hear you kids!**

**EVERYONE: Hogwarts! Hogwarts! **

**HARRY: Man, I'm glad I'm back!**

"Next clip!" said Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Sirius.

"I'm doing it, don't get your nickers in a twist."

* * *

**Listening to:** Reflection(Cover) by Darren Criss. (He is just, ADORABLE!)

**A/N:** It's done! Yay! I really am sorry that the humor sucked in this chapter... I am not a funny person at all. The next chapter will be out in a few days! I mean it!

And, if you want something to watch: http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=2YNsXjF8VRM&feature=channel_video_title (Remove spaces) It's funny. Made by some of my favorite people!

Thank you! Please review!

**Optimistic Dreamer.** (4-2-11 Only 4 days till my birthday!)


	4. Authors Note: Important

**Watching AVPM.**

**Authors Note.**

I... I know this is going to make some people angry with me... But I don't freakin' care.

This is on a small Hiatus... MAYBE.

I just saw my dog, that I have had for all of my 14 years of life, die. I know I may be out of bound or whatever, but I do not think that I will be able to write anything funny for a while.

I mean... She just went... Limp. She was stretching, then she just stopped breathing.

Then, my mom told me not to look... but I couldn't stop looking... then, my dad came in the kitchen(because that is where she liked to lounge...), and lifted her up, and...

Look, just... No updates. Anyone who loves their pet will understand.

R.I.P Lucy the Dog. She knocked on our door one day in 1997, a fully grown dog, and we've had her ever since.

Usui, Tootie, Optimistic Dreamer, I don't freakin' care.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 3

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

**A/N: **Thank you all for letting me take a break. This chapter was hard to write, but AVPS always puts me in a great mood.

And their is also the fact that you guys think I am funny, thank you very much for that! I listed this as a humor because of the AVPM parts. I think a Wracksput is funnier than me, honest XD!

Did I mention that I'm gonna meet Joe Walker, Brain Holden, and Nick Lang? They are coming to L.A and I bought the tickets to the screening on May 1st! I can't wait! AND it is right across the street from Paramount Studious, WHERE Darren works! OH MY GOD! I am like so excited right now! And did anyone see Darren's livestream the other day? *dies* Darren really is a man among men...

Warning: Not a funny chapter ahead... I am not witty enough, sorry D:

* * *

**Chapter 4: Part 3.**

Hermione clicked on the next part.

**DUMBLEDORE: Yes, yes. Welcome, to another magical year at Hogwarts. And a very special welcome to my favorite student Mr. Harry Potter.**

Harry snorted. It was probably true...

**DUMBLEDORE: He killed Voldemort when he was just a baby, he's even got that little lightning scar on his forehead to prove it! And another very special welcome to our newest addition to Gryffindor, Mister Ginny- Excuse me, Ms. Ginny Weasley!**

The twins were grabbing onto their sides, while Ginny was red.

Harry was laughing lightly on Ron's shoulder, while Hermione sent them a stern look.

**GINNY: Yeah, I'm a girl. And, um, also, aren't we supposed to be sorted by the, uh, sorting hat?**

**DUMBLEDORE: Well, a funny thing happened to the sorting hat. He actually got hitched with another piece of enchanted magical clothing. So he and the scarf of Sexual Preference, aren't going to be back until next year.**

Fred and George snorted and laughed.

They were enjoying this play so far.

**DUMBLEDORE: Basically I've been putting anyone who looks like a good guy into Gryffindor, anybody who looks like a bad guy into Slytherin, and the other two can just go wherever the hell they want, I don't really care.**

**CEDRIC: Hufflepuff's are particularly good FINDERS.**

"What?" Sirius said laughing along with the rest of the children.

**DUMBLEDORE: What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?**

Everyone minus Snape started laughing at this, though his lips were curving up slightly.

They couldn't imagine Dumbledore saying something like that.

They watched in amusement as the person playing Cedric smiled and sat down.

**DUMBLEDORE: Anyway, it's time now for me to introduce my very good friend and our own potions professor, Mr. Severus Snape. **

Sirius groaned. Oh man... Not Snape...

**RON: Oh, man, not Snape,**

Sirius blinked.

**RON: I hoped they fired that guy.**

Severus sneered at Ron. Clearly the boy didn't know a good teacher when he saw one.

**GINNY: What's wrong with Professor Snape?**

The Twins looked at their little sister as if she was crazy.

**RON: Uh, nothing. He's just, uh, evil.**

Severus glared at Ron, while the children, Sirius, and Remus started laughing at Snape's character._ 'It looked just like him!'_ Everyone but Severus thought.

'_That looks nothing like me!'_ Severus thought.

**HARRY: Come on Ron, he's not really that bad, I dunno what your talking about.**

Ron and Harry looked at each other in disbelief, which would of been comical if this wasn't a serious situation.

**SNAPE: Harry Potter...**

Sirius couldn't help it. He broke down laughing as Snape drawled the first words. He was followed by almost everyone else.

**SNAPE: Detention. **

"That's not fair." Hermione grumbled. As if it mattered though, really.

**HARRY: What?**

**SNAPE: For talking out of turn. **

Harry snorted. That was probably one of the excuses that Snape would use.

**SNAPE: Now, before we begin, I'm going to give you all your very, very first Pop Quiz.**

The children groaned.

**HERMIONE: Yes!**

Draco snorted. _That_ wasn't predictable.

**SNAPE: Can anyone tell me what a portkey is? Oh, yes Ms. Granger? **

**HERMIONE: A portkey is an enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones who touched it to anywhere in the globe decided upon by the enchanter.**

"What?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. He hadn't heard a word just said.

"Exactly." Sirius said, snapping his fingers.

**SNAPE: Oh very good. Now can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is**? (**A/N:** I'm sorry, I just died during this part. hahahahaha)

**HERMIONE: Oh! Oh!**

**SNAPE: Yes, Ms. Granger?**

**HERMIONE: Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned early in the story, to return later in a more significant way.**

Ron couldn't help it, he laughed at the goofy smile on the Fake-Hermione's face.

**SNAPE: Perfect. **

**RON: What's a Portkey again? I missed that one.**

**HERMIONE: A Portkey is something that when you touch it, it will transport you anywhere.**

Hermione smiled smugly. She prided herself in fast talking.

**SNAPE: And remember, a Portkey can be any sort of seemly harmless object. Like, a football, or a dolphin. **

The boy's laughed.

**LAVENDER: Professor? Can like a person be a Portkey?**

**SNAPE: No, that's absurd! Then if a person were to touch themselves,**

The twins nearly choked as Snape looked a the fake-Ron, before laughing at the innuendo, and not to mention Fake-Snape's face.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, confused.

SNAPE: they would constantly be transported into different places. A person, however, can be a Horcrux.

Both Severus and Sirius nearly choked on their own spit.

**HARRY: W, What's a Horcrux?**

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry asked, as all of the students looked confused.

"Uh... You'll find out when your older." Sirius said, moving to press play again.

**SNAPE: I'm not going to tell you, Harry, you'll find out soon enough. **

Harry looked shocked. Snape never called him by name before!

**HERMIONE: Professor, what is the point of this quiz?**

"Hermione, asking the point of a quiz!" Ron said, dramatically.

"Blasphemy!" Harry said, before a pillow thrown by Hermione hit him in the face.

**SNAPE: Oh no, no, no point in particular. Just important information that everyone should know. Especially you. **

_'Foreshadowing.'_ Hermione thought to herself. Merlin she was brilliant, wasn't she?

**SNAPE: Now, moving right along, their are four houses in all. Gryffindor.**

"YEAH!" called all of the Gryffindors in the room.

**RON: WOO! **

**HARRY: YEAH!**

**SNAPE: Ravenclaw.**

**Ravenclaw: OW!**

**SNAPE: Hufflepuff.**

**Cedric: FIND!**

"What is with all of the 'Find' jokes?" Sirius said, amused.

**SNAPE: What?**

The Hogwartians started laughing.

**SNAPE: And Slytherin. **

**DRACO: Ahh~ **

Draco glared as the others in the room laughed at him.

**SNAPE: Now Trad... Traditionally points are given for good behavior and abducted for rule-breaking. Example: 10 points from Gryffindor! **

The Gryffindors were glaring at Snape.

**HARRY: What?**

**SNAPE: For Ms. Granger's excessive baby fat.**

"Thanks Hermione." Ron and Harry said.

Hermione threw a pillow at them again. She did not have baby fat!

**HARRY AND RON: Thanks Hermione.**

Both of them blinked.

**SNAPE: Traditionally the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the house cup. However, this year we're doing things a bit differently. Here to introduce it, is our new professor of the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell .**

"Oh god..."

**HARRY: Ow! Ow! **

**HERMIONE: What's wrong?**

Everyone besides Snape started laughing. Draco was chuckling. Quirrell looked ridiculous, it was obvious that more than two people were under the robe.

**QUIRRELL: T-the H-House c-cup. A-a time honored t,tradition. For centuries-**

**DRACO: Go home terrorist! **

The boys started laughing, but Hermione was looking offended. That was racism! She gave Ginny a shape look, telling her not to laugh, before doing the same to the boys.

"You always ruin the fun..." Harry murmured to himself.

**QUIRRELL: For centuries, the f-four houses of Hogwarts have competed for the honor and glory of holding the title of house champion. But where does this competition come from? And what are the roots of the t-tradition? **

**HERMIONE: The house cup tournament began with the first generation of Hogwarts students. **

**QUIRRELL: That was a rhetorical question. **

**DUMBLEDORE: Granger, quit interrupting, 20 points from Gryffindor. **

**RON: Thanks Hermione. **

"Shut up."

QUIRRELL: As I was s-saying, when the tournament first originated, it was one of a completely different sort. One champion from each of the four houses would complete a series of dangerous tasks. Challenges. The winner would not only win the cup, but he would also win the eternal glory.

Severus' eye twitched. It sounded like the Tri-Wizard tournament that was being set up.

**HERMIONE: Kind of like a house cup- uh no, like a Tri-Wizard tournament!**

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know..." Hermione said. But she knew everything! It wasn't fair!

The twins gasped.

"Hermione Granger!" Fred said.

"Not knowing something!" George went on.

"BLASPHEMY!" The finished.

"Shut up."

**QUIRRELL: Yes, sorta like the Tri-Wizard tournament except, no not like that at all. Their are four houses. How can it be the Tri-Wizard tournament with four teams?**

**HERMIONE: Well, uh, Professor, if I remember correctly the house cup tournament was disbanded after one semester, where one of it's students was killed during the first task. **

**QUIRRELL: Yes, it is very dangerous, but the rewards far out-weigh the risks. **

**HERMIONE: I, I don't think you heard me! I just said somebody died! **

Hermione rubbed her temples. Quirrell was an idiot. (**A/N:** HEY! D:! Brian is adorable!)

**DUMBLEDORE: Hermione Granger, shut your ungodly lopsided mouth and quit interrupting! 20 more points!**

The Gryffindor boys and Ginny sighed.

"Are you going to do that every time!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Yes." Said the Gryffindor's.

**HARRY & RON: Thanks Hermione.**

**DUMBLEDORE: God! For the cleverest witch of your age, you can really be a dumb-ass sometimes. **

Harry and Ron started laughing both on and off screen.

**DUMBLEDORE: Ooo, 10 points to Dumbledore! **

Everyone started laughing at that, sans Snape and Hermione and Draco.

Harry sighed. Hermione was being a sour puss. As usual.

**QUIRRELL: Yes, yes, well it will be very dangerous, but the winner will be remembered as a hero for ages to come. And as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe that this practical application is exactly what the curriculum needs too-**

**TURBAN: ACHOO! **

"Did his turban just sneeze?"

"I think so."

"Weird."

**DUMBLEDORE: Did your turban just sneeze? **

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed. "I just asked that."

"We saw that, captain obvious." Ginny said.

"Shut up."

**QUIRRELL: W, what? No. **

**DUMBLEDORE: I could've sworn I heard a sneeze coming from your direction, but your mouth wasn't moving. **

**QUIRRELL: O, oh that was simply a fart, excuse me. **

Everyone, even Hermione, started laughing at this.

**TURBAN: ACHOO!**

**HARRY: Ow, ow, ow! Oh jeez, ow!**

**QUIRRELL: I must be going. **

**HARRY: Ow...**

**TURBAN: Achoo!**

**QUIRRELL: I simply farted once more. **

They all, sans Snape, laughed once more.

**DUMBLEDORE: With the newly resurrected House Cup, a champion from each house will be selected to compete. So, Snape, would you do us the honors please?**

**SNAPE: Yes, Headmaster. First from the Ravenclaw house, Miss Cho Chang. **

Harry's stomach flip-flopped once more.

**CHO: Oh my god I won! Can you believe that, ya'll? **

**SNAPE: Next from Hufflepuff, a Mister Cedric Diggory. **

**CEDRIC: Well, I don't FIND that surprising at all! **

"FIND!" Sirius said, laughing.

**CHO: I find it perfect! Now I can spend more time with my beloved boyfriend. **

Harry found a sudden pang of hate for Cedric Diggory.

**CEDRIC: I'm glad as well, my darling.**

**SNAPE: A next, from the Slytherin house, a Draco Malfoy.**

**DRACO: HOUH! OH! I finally beat you, didn't I Potter! What do you think of that, huh? I'm the champion this time! **

Both Harry and Draco looked disgusted as the Fake-Draco started Rolling around on fake-Harry's lap.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that, thank you very much." Harry said, grossed out.

"Like I would ever really do that." Draco said, sneering.

**DUMBLEDORE: Draco, would you sit down you little shit! Champion is just a title. **

All of the Gryffindor's started laughing.

**SNAPE: And finally, from the Gryffindor house, oh my. Well isn't this curious! The one person in all of Hogwarts whom I have a well known grudge against is suddenly in a tournament in which he very well may lose his life. **

"Congratulations, mate!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks." Harry said, not feeling so happy about this, but he reminded himself that it was just a play. It was obvious that it was him, seeing as Snape hated him.

**NEVILLE: I-If it's me, I apologize to my f-fellow G-Gryffindors right now for loosing. **

**SNAPE: Sit down you inarticulate bungwit**. (? Help with this sentence anyone?)

The boys laughed, while Hermione looked mad. It wasn't fair to Neville that he got picked on.

**SNAPE: It's Harry Potter. **

**RON: WHOO! WHOOOOO! WHOO! WHOOO!**

The twins started laughing at the expression on fake-Ron's face.

D**UMBLEDORE: Here they are folks, the four Hogwarts champions. I want all of you to start preparing immediately, because the first task is in two months. And it could be anything... So lets get to it! **

**CHO'S POSSE: Cho Chang, Cho Chang!**

**DRACO: Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Hey!**

"Next clip!" The boys all said in unison.

Hermione nodded and clicked on the next one.

* * *

A/N: I got lazy... Hahaha... I started a new series/story called "A Flower Turned Black" you see. And it's a Fem!Harry story... And I would really like it if you checked it out.

I wrote this chapter in two days... And now I have more to write... I don't know when I'll update next... *Sigh* I'll probably update sometime this weekend or next week. Thanks.

Later~ Please review!

And thank you all for the kind reviews :D

**Optimistic Dreamer.** (4-27-11)


	6. Authors Note: Having a family emergency

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

I tried guys. I really did. I am seriously NOT in the mood to write this currently. Or really write anything funny. Angst is my feeling right this moment...

See, My dad is currently in the hospital, because of a bad blood clot. And other things are happening. Mainly problems with him.

This doesn't really explain WHY I have been gone so long... I blame Doctor Who...

So, really, I am feeling nothing BUT angst right now. I will probably update within the next month or two. My sister, my mom, and I are making some huge changes for my dad.

THEN there is the homework problems. I am home-schooled, so I go to school during summer. I am fine with it, and I get to learn more. But it is stressful, because I try and make it so I get A's or B's.

I am working on an Angst fanfiction currently, called "Some Days." Please check that out if you can.

Thanks.

Love you guys. I seriously CRIED at the ammount of reviews I am getting. Which makes it even sadder for me to be doing this... I am so, so, so sorry. I hope you understand.

**Optimistic Dreamer.** (July 16th, 2011.)


	7. Bad news

**Authors Note**

Bad News.

Like, really bad news.

Sooooooooo...

Everything I've written on my laptop is gone. Pictures, files, bookmarks, everything.

Every story that I have writen on my laptop is gone - the ones that I did not publish and the ones that I had been continuing.

I AM pissed beyond belief at the moment.

I am also very sad to say that each and everyone of my stories is on hiatus until furthur notice. I have no choice really. I need to try and remember the stuff that I have written. Hope you'll forgive me. I'll be back.

NaNoWriMo is comming up in November, so I will be occupied with that all of November. I'll be back sooner or later. I don't know when... but I'll be back...

Goodbye, for now.

Optimistic Dreamer. (October 19th, 2011.)


	8. Chapter 5 and announcement

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

**A/N:** So... I just want to say something.

I'm really sorry guys... I just can't continue this story...

I'm pretty much going to leave this account for a while.

Sorry bros...

I just can't really write this story anymore... I'm sorry.

I have some of this chapter done. So here you are...

Good news, tho.

Huff The Puff will be continuing the story! She's cool so ya better read it okay :D** More info at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Part 4. **

The boys cheering in happiness as the next clip started playing.

**RON: Harry... you got this tournament in the bag.**

**HARRY: I dunno man, Cedric Diggory... He's Pretty awesome.**

"What are you saying Harry!" Fred or George said, wearing a shocked expression.

**HARRY:** **NOT! He sucks. We're totally going to win, it's in the bag.**

"That's more like it!"

While this was going on, Draco couldn't help but wonder... '_What bag?'_

**HERMIONE:** **I dunno Harry, I-**

**RON:** **OH MY GOD, HERMIONE. Shut. Up.**

"Don't tell me to shut up." Hermione said, throwing a pillow at Ron. Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief. It was only a play!

It wasn't even him!

**RON: Why do you have to rain on everybody's parade.**

_'I've gotta fly once, I gotta try once, right sir. Oo life is juicy, juicy and you see, I gotta have my bite, sir...'_

The muggle-born shook her head, trying to get the small probable reference out of her head.

**HERMIONE: Because, Ron! This is dangerous!**

**HARRY: Dangerous? Oh come on, Hermione. How dangerous can it be? Especially for me.**

Snape sneered. Their was James Potter's ego once more.

**HERMIONE:** **Your not invincible, Harry. Somebody DIED in this tournament.**

"Yeah, but what's life without a little risk?" Sirius said grinning.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to not say something rude to the ex-convict.

**HARRY: Uh, I'm The Boy Who LIVED, not died, duh.**

"He has a point." Ron said.

"No he doesn't! Harry is still mortal, he can still die!" Hermione said.

"While you guys are discussing my mortality, and weather I can die or not, can we just get back to the musical?" Harry said, making his friends blush.

**HARRY: What's the worse that can happen?**

"Uh... You can get eaten!" Hermione said.

"Eaten by what?_ A dragon_?" Ron said, snorting. "That would never happen."

**HERMIONE: A, and I don't know about that Quirrell character. First he resurrects some horrible ancient tournament. Then, then he bumps into you are your scar starts to hurt! And you have to admit, their was something really FUNKY about the back of his head. **

"Why did he wear a turbin anyways?" George asked, bored.

The Trio shrugged.

"Reasons that we aren't aloud to disclose."

Hermione pressed play before the twins, or anyone else, could say anything.

**HARRY: Come on, think about it. Professor Quirrell is a Professor. And who hires the Professors?**

**HARRY AND RON: Dumbledore!**

"Yes, but his taste's in Defense Professors is terrible." Hermione said with a snort.

"Nice to see that I was well received." Remus said with a smirk.

"N, no! Not you! I'm talking about Quirrell and Lockhart!"

"I thought you were a fan?"

"Shut up, Fred!"

**HARRY: He's the smartest, most awesomest-**

"Awesomest isn't a word."

"Hermione, does it matter?"

"Yes."

**HARRY: Practical! Wizard- Beautiful wizard! **

Ginny giggled at this, if was odd hearing that. Fred, George, and Sirius joined her.

**HARRY: Why, why would he possibly hire someone who's trying to hurt me?**

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, and people are stupid and try to kill you while we are at Hogwarts, which has strong Wizards."

"Thanks Ron."

**HERMIONE: Well, look! What about Snape?**

Severus sneered. Stupid children trying to blame him for everything!

**HARRY: What about him?**

**HERMIONE: He's hated you for years! And he's hated your parents too, Harry, everybody knows that.**

Severus closed his eyes. He didn't hate Lily. He could never hate Lily. Why was it every time that a person like him loved a woman, they were already with a guy like Potter?

**HERMIONE: A, and he just so happens to pick your name out of the House Cup out of hundreds, if not five, possible Gryffindor's?**

The Gryffindor's all started laughing.

**HARRY: Yeah, what a coincidence.**

**HERMIONE: No.**

**HARRY: We lucked out!**

**HERMIONE: No, no. Harry, I don't think it is a coincidence. When you defeated Voldemort-**

"SHE SAID IT!" Harry yelled suddenly, making everyone jump.

"H, Harry?" Hermione said, looking at her best friend, oddly.

"You said the name! That's brilliant!"

"You know it's not really me? Right?"

"Still!" Harry said, pointing in Hermione's face. "It counts!"

"Um, sure?" Hermione said, reaching to press play once more.

**HERMIONE: You made a lot of enemies.**

"You can say that again."

"You made a lot of enemies."

"It was a figure of speech, George."

**HARRY: Okay**

**HERMIONE: One's you might not even know about! **

**HARRY: Alright-**

Everyone started laughing at the look on 'Ron's' face as he made a movement with his hands.

**HARRY: So let me get this straight. This tournament is just big ploy to try and kill me. **

"Sounds legit." Hermione said, agreeing with her musical-self.

**RON: Ha! Stupid.**

**HERMIONE: I mean, I dunno, maybe! A-anyways, I just think it's dangerous, and I don't think you should do it.**

"Which means he's going to end up doing it." Hermione grumbled to her self.

**HARRY: Alright, Hermione. If it means that much too you, I'll drop out. **

Hermione, and pretty much everyone else was in shock over this.

**HERMIONE: Oh thank you Harry.**

**HARRY: No problem. **

**RON: Wait, WHAT! The House Cup? What about all the Eternal Glory you'd win? Come on!**

**HARRY: Hey, Eternal Glory. I've already got that. **

The trio chuckled. That was anything BUT something Harry would say.

**HARRY: And besides! Neville would be a great champion!**

**RON: NO! No, no! I do not want Shlongbottom to be my champion. **

No one laughed at the nickname, besides Draco, who was glared at severely, ignoring the fact that everyone was amused.

**HERMIONE: Harry, look, all you have to do- Oh look, there's Dumbledore. Why don't you just talk to him now, and tell him that your dropping out?**

**HARRY: Um, listen, Hermione. Dumbledore and I, are really, really cool. We're super tight. And I don't want him to think I'm being lazy, or disrespectful or anything. So,can you just tell- Why don't you tell him? Just tell him I want to work on school, or somethin'. Alright?**

"SAY IT AIN'T SO!" the twins said, mock upset.

"HOMEWORK?" George started.

"I THOUGHT WE KNEW YOU BETTER THAN THAT HARRY!"

"I FEEL BETRAYED!"

Ginny stopped them by throwing a pillow at them.

**HERMIONE: Okay...**

**HARRY: Hey. You got this one. Your the best. **

**HERMIONE: Yeah... Alright... Okay...**

Hermione clicked her tounge to herself. Harry was obviously making her do his dirty work.

Ginny, whom she was still sitting next too, raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that you ARE the one that wants to take Harry out of the Tournament, right?" Ginny asked with a smirk, lowly so only Hermione could hear.

"Shut up."

**HARRY: Don't worry about it. **

**HERMIONE(*As 'Harry' walks back towards 'Ron'.*): Dumbledore!**

**DUMBLEDORE: Yes, Granger?**

**HERMIONE: Uh, I need to talk to you for a moment. It-it's-**

"Oh no," Ron said. "Hermione's stuttering. This won't be good."

Hermione glared at Ron in return.

**HERMIONE: - about the, uh House Cup Tournament. Um, well first of all, I think its an awful idea. But, um, second of all, uh, I don't think that Harry Potter should compete.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Granger, why you always gotta be such a big ol' stick in the mud, huh? Pray, tell me why Harry Potter should not compete?**

"Because he can get killed..." Hermione muttered to herself.

**HERMIONE: Uh, because he wants to study. **

Everyone, even Hermione and Snape snorted at that.

**DUMBLEDORE: Granger, no one studies at Hogwarts, except for you. **

"True." Harry and Ron both said together, nodding.

Hermione glared at them.

**HERMIONE: Uh, well he wants to focus on the OWLS. **

**DUMBLEDORE: Why couldn't Harry have told me this himself? He thinks I'm _cool_. We're tight!**

Harry laughed at that a little.

**HERMIONE: Uow... Professor I'm a really bad liar. **

"You can say that again..." Ron muttered to Harry, whom nodded in agreement. Hermione couldn't act either. Well, at least the Hermione sitting next to Ginny... _'Man this is confusing.'_ He thought briefly.

**HERMIONE: I think it's a rouse. A set up.**

Hermione nodded, approvingly, ignoring the look that Ginny sent her.

**HERMIONE: And I even think Snape might be trying to kill Harry Potter. **

Snape rolled his eyes.

_"Yes,"_ he said, sarcasm lacing his tone with menace. "that's exactly it."

"I KNEW IT!" Fred whisper-yelled to George.

**DUMBLEDORE: Severus Snape is one of the kindest, bravest, gentlest,_ sexiest_ men I've ever met. **

Everyone was looking highly disturbed at that, no exceptions.

**DUMBLEDORE: Severus Snape is trying to kill Harry Potter just about as much as he is trying to kill me!**

_'I wonder how much Snape is trying to kill Dumbledore then.'_ Ginny wondered to herself.

* * *

And that's it.

SO Huff The Puff will be writing the chapters, and then I will be uploading them HERE. SO THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET!

I am leaving this account for a while, as I said. I'll be at the account 'grandmano-is-everything'.


	9. Chapter 6: Part 4, part 2

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

**Chapter 6: Part 4, part 2.**

**A/N: **Happy New Year! Here is HuffThePuff's first chapter! I will be working as a Beta-Reader for this story now, adding small details and fixing any errors I see.

* * *

**Snape: Why, Professor Dumbledore. I just happened to be in the kitchen and I made you this, delicious sandwich.**

Her thought was soon answered as Fake Snape pulled out a sandwich that was obviously holding a Pipe bomb. Everyone's head apart from Draco's who was smiling to himself turned towards Snape who was frowning.

**Dumbledore: Why thank you Severus. You see Granger, how thoughtful.**

**Snape: Here you are Professor. Bomb apatite. I mean, Bone apatite.**

"Did he just say bomb apatite?" Ron asked.

"No he said bone." George replied.

"Bomb."

"Bone."

"Bomb!"

"Bone!"

"Both of you shut up!" Ginny yelled over the pair.

**Hermione: Um – Is that Sandwich ticking?**

**Dumbledore: It looks like its licking. Finger licking good.**

**Hermione: Professor I don't think you should eat that sandwich.**

**Dumbledore: Why Granger? You should listen to Snape more often. You might** **even get a free sandwich out of it.**

Everyone apart from Snape and Malfoy laughed as Hermione grabbed the sandwich/bomb and ran off stage with it.

"Risking your own life to save Dumbledore…" Ron said, wiping a tear of laughter from running down his face. "Classic…"

"Well I do try." Hermione muttered modestly.

**Dumbledore: Granger what the hell – Granger what are you doing? You've only gone and exploded my sandwich!**

They heard a loud explosion as Fake Hermione came running back.

**Hermione: I'm sorry sir!**

**Dumbledore: Hey, even if I did believe Harry Potter was in danger, he has to compete, you see that cup?**

**Hermione: Yes.**

**Dumbledore: It's enchanted. Whosever name comes out of the cup has to compete or the results would be bad.**

"What does he mean bad?" Hermione asked the screen.

**Hermione: What do you mean bad?**

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

**Dumbledore: Well…Try to imagine your whole life stopping instantaneously and every monocle in your body exploding at the speed of light.**

**Hermione: In total entomic reversal.**

"What's that?" Fred asked. All heads turned towards Hermione who paused the video and explained what it was.

**Dumbledore: Yeah…So you see he has to compete. And…Hermione if it makes you feel any better the last guy that died in the tournament was Hufflepuff. So um, I'll keep my eyes open and nothing's going to get past ole Dumbledore. I gotta go make myself another sandwich. Though I don't know how it's going to be as good as the last one. The last one ticked!**

They all howled with laughter (apart from Severus, whose lip curved) at the Hufflepuff comment.

"All these Hufflepuff jokes are killing me…" George murmured into the pillow Ginny had thrown at him because he couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up George!"

**Hermione (*as she walks back towards Harry and Ron*): But it was a bomb… Harry I'm so sorry but I think you're going to have to compete in the house cup tournament BUT don't worry, I won't rest until I find out what the first task is gonna be.**

"Hey Harry, you knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Fred laughed.

"You have gained our respect again." George winked, slapping Harry on the back.

**Ron: And I'll sabotage all the other champions so you win be default.**

Hermione hit Ron around the arm.

"What did I do?" Ron yelled, turning to Hermione who was staring daggers at him.

"Oh you know to well Ronald."

**Harry: Awesome…**

Hermione then hit Harry around the arm.

"Ow! Hermione stop it!"

**Draco (*being carried in by Goyle*): Well isn't this touching?**

**Ron (*While eating crisps*): Oh my god, just butt out Malfoy.**

Draco buried his head in his hands as Fake Malfoy rolled onto the floor, everyone turned to look at him, howling with laughter. Even Snape gave the smallest of smirks.

_Didn't this stupid girl think about how I would feel?_Draco thought.

**Draco: Goyal and I have a bet you know. He says you won't last five minutes in** **this tournament. I disagree. I say you won't last five minutes on PIGFARTS!**

Everyone's head turned to Malfoy, laughing their heads off.

"What's Pigfarts?" Sirius asked, laughing.

"How should I know!" Malfoy sneered back.

Everyone then looked at Hermione who shook her head.

**Harry: What? Alright Malfoy, What. What is Pigfarts?**

"Hey I just – We just –"

**Draco: Oh! Never heard of it? Figures! Famous Potter doesn't even know about Pigfarts! *Rolls onto a bench then onto the floor***

Draco murmured "Oh my Wizarding God." Into his hand as everyone laughed at Fake Malfoy.

"Go on Malfoy! Do an impression of yourself!" Ron yelled.

**Harry: Malfoy don't act like you don't want to talk about it. That's like the ninth time you've mention Pigfarts.**

**Draco (*Dramatic look*): Pigfarts is only the greatest wizarding school in the Galaxy. It's where I'm being transferred next year.**

"Good riddance." Fred and George said at the same time.

**Hermione: Malfoy I've never heard of it.**

**Draco: That's because Pigfarts…IS ON MARS!**

They all bawled with laughter, even Malfoy let out a little chuckle.

**Harry: You know what Malfoy. We're trying to have a conversation here. So can you just leave us alone?**

**Draco: Oh no, I'm not even here.**

"Oh if only you would actually do that Malfoy…" Harry murmured.

**(*Harry, Ron and Hermione talk*)**

**Draco: DUMBLEDORE? What an old coot! He's nothing like RUMBLEROAR.**

**Goyle: RUMBLEROAR!**

"Who's Rumbleroar?" Remus asked Draco though Draco just threw a pillow at the ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – Remus looked a bit offended.

**Harry: Anyway, I was saying –**

**Draco: Rumbleroar is the headmaster at Pigfarts. He's a lion; who can talk.**

"He sounds epic…"

**Harry: If you don't mind, we're trying to have a conversation here. I mean, your**

**not even eating. Get out of here.**

**Draco: I can't help it if we can hear everything your saying, we're the only ones in here. Where are we supposed to go?**

**Harry: Er, I don't know. Pigfarts!**

Ron and Hermione laughed.

**Ron and Hermione laughed.**

The pair of Gryffindors looked at each other, questioning themselves.

**Draco: Oh haha, now your just being CUTE! I can't go to Pigfarts! IT'S ON MARS! You NEED a Rocket ship. Do you have a Rocket ship Potter? I bet you do… (*Rolls onto Harry, Ron, and Hermione's lap*)**

"You still want me to do that impression Weaselbee?" Ron's ears turned remarkably red at Draco's question.

**Draco: You know not all of us have enough money to buy out NASA when our PARENTS die. What is this? Rocket ship Potter! Starkid Potter! Moonshoes Potter! Traversing the Galaxy with intergalactic travels to Pigfarts ooh.**

"Whats a Rocket ship?" Ron asked.

"Never mind that Ron! Malfoy don't you dare talk about my parents!" Harry yelled, drawing his wand and pointing it at Malfoy.

"Get that wand out of my face!"  
"It's not in your face it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand, out of my face." Ginny then threw a pillow at Harry who got the message and sat back down.

**Harry: Alright that's it. This is the most misguided way to make me feel jealous. I don't care if you make fun of me but if you bring my parents to this it's a whole other story –**

"I like this guy's sense of what's right and wrong." Harry murmured, pointing at Fake Harry.

**Draco (*hangs onto bottom of a bench*): WOW! NOT SO FAST POTTER! OH CRABBE, GOYAL!**

**Goyle: BACK OFF NERD!**

**Harry: WOW I'M SCARED!**

"What? No I'm not!"

**Draco: So! Not so tough are you now Potter? Maybe you should hang out with someone better than that lollygagging ginger and his stupid mudblood girlfriend!**

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, with shock on their faces as the twins wolf whistled. They slowly turned their heads back to the screen, though both blushing.

**Hermione: That is it Malfoy! Jellylegs Jinx! (*Crabbe and Goyle fall onto the floor*)**

**Goyle: Hey no fair our legs are jelly!**

"Obviously…" Severus murmured.

**Hermione (*Holding onto Draco's tie and holding a wand to him*): Take it back Malfoy!**

**Draco: Take what back?**

**Hermione: Take back what you said about your stupid made up space school.**

**Ron: Yeah and all the stuff about Hermione being my girlfriend that's not even a little bit true.**

Everyone smiled at this comment as it was now common knowledge that they actually fancied each other. Ron and Hermione shuffled away from each other a bit though.

**Hermione: And say you're sorry for calling me a You Know What.**

**Draco: I'm sorry!**

**Hermione: And you promise you'll never do it again?**

**Draco: I promise!**

"I'm not keeping that promise Granger." Draco mumbled.

**Hermione (*dropping Draco*): Right. Now next time we ask for you to leave us alone you better do it. C'mon Harry, Ron lets get outta here. Besides, you already ate all my lunch.**

"Yum…"

**Harry: Thanks Hermione…**

**Hermione: Unjellyfy!**

**Ron: That was like the most badass thing I've ever seen. Too bad no one was here to see it though, it was like an outburst of pent up aggression. It was like Ahh Hermione! (*Ron, Hermione and Harry walk off*)**

Everybody laughed at what Ron said about Hermione pent up aggression.

"I do not have any pent up aggression!" Hermione shouted, hitting Ron over the arm again.

"Could have fooled me…"

**Goyle: Wow! That sucked royal Hippogriff. We got beat by a girl. Who is a nerd.**

Draco was the only one who laughed at this, though, everyone, apart from Severus, gave him a dirty look.

**Draco: I didn't mean what I said you know. Pigfarts IS real. Am I – Am I bleeding? Goyle? (*Goyle ducks down and sniffs Draco.*)**

**Goyle: No!**

**Draco: I maybe - maybe that – M- Maybe – Well I've never been pushed down like that by a girl. Maybe I shouldn't call her a Mud – Whatever.**

"So unrealistic…" Ginny murmured.

"I know right." Draco replied.

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said.

"What? Why?"

"For answering back to the Muggle equipment."

**Goyle: I can't believe I couldn't figure out the counter curse was just Unjellyfy.**

**Draco: You're right. I'm not surprised. C'mon, let's go watch Wizards of Waverly Place.**

The screen faded to black and Hermione reached for the mouse, clicking the next part before Sirius or the twins could start jumping up and down.

"What's Wizards of Waverly Place?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Beats me."


	10. Chapter 7: Part 5

**Watching A Very Potter Musical.**

**(A Note from Huff: **Yes, it _was_ a Sherlock reference... I hope you _FIND_ that very amusing ;)** )**

**(A/N from Optimistic Dreamer: **Here is the next chapter. I edited some parts.)

**Chapter 7: Part 5.**

**Quirrell (*coming on stage with Voldemort on his head*): Fools! They're all fools… They think they're safe, they think they're back for another fun year of learning shenanigans at Hogwarts. Little do they know the danger that's lurking right under their noses. Or should I say… Right on the back of their heads…**

**(*He lifts up his turban to reveal Voldemort*)**

'Harry' grabbed his scar as he saw Voldemort's face.

"How did they know –"Hermione started.

"Never mind that shh!" Fred yelled back, staring intently at the screen.

******Voldemort: NYAAAA! (*Coughs*) I can't breathe in that damn turban.**

"You-Know-Who cracks me up…" George said laughing loudly.

"His name is Voldemort." Harry said, turning around to face him. George was wearing a look of terror at the name.

"Shut up Harry and watch…"

**Quirrell: I'm sorry my Lord is a necessary precaution. For if they knew that you lived and when Harry Potter destroyed you your soul lived on…**

"Hey Harry! They mentioned you!"

**Voldemort: Yes when my body was destroyed I was forced to live in the Forbidden Forest eating bugs and mushrooms and ugh – Unicorn blood.**

**Quirrell: Until I found you and let you attach yourself to my soul.**

**Voldemort: Yes nobody must know any of that. Now… Quirrell … Get me some water!**

**(*Quirrell gets Voldemort water*)**

**Voldemort: Now Quirrell! Pour it in my mouth!**

**(*Quirrell opens the bottle of water and pours it into Voldemort's mouth*)**

"Now Weasley! Get me some water!" Fred laughed at Ron.

"Get your own water…" Ron replied, missing the joke.

"You ruined it…"

**Quirrell: Your plan to infiltrate Hogwarts on the back of my head is going swimmingly my league.**

**Voldemort: Yes, yes I'm done with the water! We must not have any more foul ups like tonight in the Great Hall.**

"Hey, you're the one who sneezed!"

**Quirrell: I'm sorry My Lord, you sneezed.**

"I know he did that's why I –"

**Voldemort: I KNOW THAT! Get me some Nasonex you swine!**

**(*Quirrell gives Voldemort Nasonex*)**

"What's that?" Remus asked Harry who simply shrugged.

**Voldemort: And wash that turban! It tickles my nose…**

"You have no nose!" Sirius shouted at the screen.

**Quirrell: Yes my Dark King!**

**Voldemort: Okay… Just relax with the Dark King okay… I watch you wipe your butt daily. You can call me Voldemort, we're there! We've reached that point!**

Everyone was in hysterics by this point. Even the corner of Snape's mouth was twitching.

**Quirrell: I – Yes – Yes my… My Voldemort.**

**Voldemort: Now Quirrell. Get us ready for bed. We must be well rested if we wish to kill Potter. Mmm… Tonight in the Great Hall he was so close. I could of touched him, revenge is at my fingertips Quirrell. I can taste it… It tastes like… Cool mint.**

Fred and George howled with laughter as Fake Quirrell drank mouth wash.

**Quirrell: That's our Listerine Voldemort.**

**Voldemort: Yes… Excellent. Well er… Goodnight Quirrell.**

**Quirrell (*leaning over backwards so Voldemort's face is towards the bed*): Good night.**

"Serves you right!" Harry said grinning broadly.

**Voldemort: Okay, okay I can't do this! You gotta roll over! I can't sleep on my tummy.**

"I sleep on my tummy…" Fred murmured.

"Yeah what's wrong with sleeping on your tummy?" George said.

"Sleeping on your tummy is awesome…"

"Don't you mean totally awesome?"

**Quirrell: I'm sorry I always sleep on my back. I have back troubles it's the only way I'm comfortable.**

**Voldemort: You roll over right now or I'll – I'll eat your pillow! You'll be having a dream that you're eating a giant marshmallow but really you'll wake up and your favourite goose feather pillow will be missing!**

Only Harry and Hermione actually understood this Muggle joke, they both received weird looks from the others.

**Quirrell (*while turning over to sleep on his side*): Okay we'll compromise. We'll sleep on our side.**

**Voldemort: Okay I guess I can do this…**

**Quirrell: Well good night…**

**Voldemort: Goodnight Quirrell.**

**(*Voldemort looks at the clothes on the chair*)**

"It's so obvious what's going to happen…" Draco mumbled.  
**  
****Voldemort: Hey Quirrell … How long have those robes been on that chair?**

"Okay maybe not…"

**Quirrell: I think they're from last night I just put them there for now.**

**Voldemort: Well do you plan on putting them in a hamper? What's your plan for these?**

"Who knew Voldemort was such a neat freak?"

**Quirrell: I figured I'd just leave them there for now and put them away in the morning okay?**

**Voldemort: Ugh – No! No! No, that's not okay! I can't go to sleep knowing that there's dirty clothes on a chair! The chairs going to start smelling of dirty clothes!**

**Quirrell: Look I promise I'll put them away in the morning.**

**Voldemort: You put them away RIGHT NOW! I COMMAND YOU TO GET UP AND – FOLD THEM AT LEAST! Make it into a neat pile!**

"I feel TERRIBLE for Quirrell!" George said.

"Yeah! I mean who wants to be told to clean up by You Know Who?" Fred asked. "I mean he never looks great either?"

**Quirrell (*sitting up*): Look if we're going to be in this situation for a while then we're going to have to learn how to live with each other. Now I've been single for all of my life and I have some habits and sometimes I leave laundry around.**

Snape let out a low chuckle at which he received some odd looks.

"He's been single for all of his life…" He slurred.

"So have you." Sirius replied.

Snape clicked his tongue but took no notice.

**Voldemort: Well I believe that everything has its place. Muggles have their place… Mudbloods have their place… And so do your clothes! Namely – A dresser!**

"He shouldn't say that word!" Ron yelled.

"It seems like the thing he would say Ron…" Hermione laughed.

"But – How do you find this funny? He just insulted you!"

"Ronald, I try not to take insults too personally from You-Know-Who."

**Quirrell: Well aren't we an odd couple?**

George fell off the couch as he was laughing so hard as the music began to play; Ginny who was getting frustrated at him threw a pillow at his head.

"No need to resort to violence." George chortled, chucking the pillow back at his little sister.  
**  
****Quirrell: You won't sleep on your tummy!**

"I WILL!"

**Voldemort: You won't sleep on your back!**

**Voldemort & Quirrell: We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree.**

**Quirrell: We share some hands and fingers.**

**Voldemort: And yet the feeling lingers…**

**Voldemort & Quirrell: We're just about as different as anyone can beeeee!**

"Got that right…"

**Voldemort: You like plotting a garden… I like plotting to kill.**

"Evil git…" Harry mumbled.

**Quirrell: You think that you should rule the world… I think books are a thriiiilll. Sipping tea by the fire is swell.**

"I agree! Sipping tea by the fire is most certainly swell! Wouldn't you agree Fredrick?" George said, pretending to sip tea.

"I most certainly would my fine chap!"

**Voldemort: Pushing people in is fun as well! I like folding all of my ties…**

**Quirrell: And you have no friends, hey that's a surprise.**

Everyone howled with laughter, except Draco (Though he did let out a low chuckle) and Snape who never laughs.

"Hey, wait… It's not a surprise he has no friends…" Ron said.

"Ron – Quirrell – I mean fake – I mean –"Hermione tried to tell him Fake Quirrell was being sarcastic but she just couldn't find the right words.

**Voldemort & Quirrell: I guess it's plain to see! When you look at you and me!**

**We're different, different as can be!**

**Voldemort: You're a sissy! A twat! A girl! I'm the darkest of lords!**

"That's not something to be proud of…" Remus said shaking his head.

**Quirrell: I'm the brightest professor here! I've won several awards!**

Snape snorted, they could just about hear the words "You were a dim witted Professor… I'm brighter then you…"

"Hey if your brighter then Quirrell why don't you wear some red instead of the same old black robes?" Fred snorted not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley?" Snape said, walking over to Fred. Hermione who sensed trouble paused the video.

"Er… I mean – You look absolutely gorgeous Professor. I don't understand why Professor Quirrell thinks he's brighter then you! It's absurd! What with your black robes and such…" Fred coward underneath of the Professor becoming aware of insulting Severus Snape, the one man whom you would never want to insult.

"50 points from Gryffindor."

No one seemed to point out that it was Summer vacation. Snape wouldn't of cared anyways.

Hermione played the video again, hoping nothing bad would happen.

**Voldemort: My new worlds about to unfold.**

**Quirrell: You got beat by a two year old.**

"Good work mate!" Ron said high fiving Harry.

**Voldemort: I'll kill him this time through and through.**

**Quirrell: Though you may just give him another tattoo.**

"It's not really a tattoo…" Harry murmured, clutching his scar.

**Voldemort & Quirrell: You must agree! When you look at you and me! We're different, different as can –**

**Voldemort: I'LL RISE AGAIN! AND I'LL RULE THE WORLD! BUT YOU MUST HELP ME RENEW! FOR WHEN OUR PLAN SUCCEEDS –**

"What? Voldemort's coming back?" Harry asked. All heads turned towards Hermione. As usual.

"I… I don't know!" Hermione said, wondering how they would expect her of all people to know.

**Quirrell: Prevails!**

**Voldemort: PART OF THAT WORLD GOES TO YOU!**

**Quirrell: When I rule the world I'll plant flowers!**

Fred and George sniggered at what the Quirrel on the screen said.

**Voldemort: When I rule the world I'll have SNAKES!**

"Typical… You-Know-Who rules the world and he'll get snakes. Typical." Ginny muttered.

**Voldemort: And Dragons and Werewolves and fleets of Dementors and Giants and Thestrals and –**

**Voldemort & Quirrell: When I rule the wooooooorld!**

Everyone watched in amusement as the screen blacked out and Hermione clicked the next part.

"He won't ever rule the world…" Harry said, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Well I guess if he does… We'll have some fore warning right?"


End file.
